1. Field of the Invention
The object of the present invention is a method and a device for cutting out and plugging the anal orifice of slaughtered animals.
The method and device are suitable for use in any slaughtering facility, particularly in high-throughput abattoirs.
2. Discussion of Background Information
To date, anal cutting devices, such as those described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,921,255, are constituted of a cylindrical cutter closed at the rear end, which does not allow proper functioning in the automatic mode because of tails which gather in the inside and pile up at the bottom since there is no outlet.
In addition, the European Community Veterinary Hygiene Department requires that the anal orifice of slaughtered animals be obstructed in order to prevent the materials contained in the intestine from spilling on or into the carcass. The cutting tools mentioned hereinabove do not lend themselves well for carrying out such an operation, which is usually confined to the manual positioning of an obstructor which, especially in automated facilities, requires an increase in the quantity of necessary personnel, and consequently increases production costs.
WO 90/06685 by the same inventor describes an automatic system for distributing and positioning hollow and conically-shaped anal obstructors made of plastic, positioned by the centering mandrel of the tool for cutting out the rectum. This system has proven to be incapable of reaching the working speeds of modern high performance facilities.
Known anal obstructors, regardless of the positioning method used, are not absolutely impermeable and it happens that their fixing does not withstand the subsequent handling that the carcasses are subject to.